Belanor
by Thiedradanni2
Summary: Belanor has lived among the mortals for an age now she's back with the elves, will she find love at last.


Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir were half a day away back to Rivendale when they came across a most horrible sight. Lying scatted around were bodies of orc's and some humans, as Glorfindel looked upon the first human he reach he gasped and pulled away. It was a boy no older than 10, quickly looking at the others only to be appalled to find that they were all children, hearing Elladan call out for help Glorfindel and Elrohir ran towards him; seeing him point towards a figure pinned to a tree by orc arrows.

Glorfindel rushed towards the figure checking for a heartbeat, sighing slightly feeling a faint but noticeable heartbeat. Lifting the figures head up only to gasp at the sight of a female face in front of him, turning to the others he said "She is alive barely, but we have to move the arrows."

"SHE" cried the twins and they rushed forwards holding her up as Glorfindel grabbed a hold of the arrow in her shoulder, just as he goes to pull a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist preventing him from removing it.

A quiet voice barely heard by the elf's whispered "I will bleed to death if you remove the arrow's, I don't have the strength to heal myself if you remove them."

"Your awake, please tell us what happened." asked Elladan as he checked the other wounds.

"Orc's attack a village a day from here, I took the children that I could save and ran for the safety of the elves but we were followed." the female stopped talking to cough and pull her head back, resting it on the tree behind her.

"Why did you run for the elves? Why not run to another human village." asked Elrohir as he looked at the female's face, watching her raise her hand and sweep her hair away from her ear. Hearing them draw a breath at seeing the pointed ears of an elf.

"It amazes me how living with humans, that the elves' mistake me for a human." she said with a smirk, only to cough harder into her hand.

Suddenly a group of elvin ranges bursted into the area bows drawn with Elrond hurrying towards them.

"What has happened?" asked Elrond as he stood in front of his sons and assessed the female.

"Orc's attacked a village and this Lady here fled with some of the children and ran for the forest for safety but they were followed." explained Glorfindel as he made room for Elrond. Hearing the female stop coughing and ask "Is there is a healer with you."

"Yes, I am a healer my name is Elrond." Elrond answered the pinned female as he stepped forward to asses her injuries.

"Ah that's good my injuries need to be healed but they can wait, it's the arrow in my stomach that I am worried about." she said as she indicated which arrow. "It has been bleeding inwards to my lung and I am now coughing blood up, please heal that one leave the others for now."

Elrond raised his brow at the advice but nodded at the decision "What is your name child." he asked as he drew out his healing supplies.

"The humans named me Sahar, but my Elvin name is Belanor." Belanor answered as she took a deep breath as Elrond grabbed a hold of the arrow shaft.

"Belanor then, take a breath for this will hurt. Elladan, Elrohir hold her still she must not move." Elrond commanded.

Just as Belanor took a breath, the arrow was pulled free and her middle felt as if it was on fire. Gritting her teeth together to hold back the scream from the pain but could not hold the tears that leaked from her eyes. Blood slid down the side of her mouth dropping to the ground with the tears, a hand slid along her forehead brushing the hair away and forcing her head back; making her look into the eyes of Glorfindel.

Glorfindel saw blood dropping to the ground and reached forwards to brush the hair away from her face, forcing her head back to look into her eyes. Glorfindel looked at the blood running from her mouth faster now, turned to Elrond and told him to hurry. Looking back at her he noticed her smile gently at him and her eyes begin to lose focuses; he spoke to her telling her to stay awake.

"I will be fine, do not worry." Belanor whispered to the worried male, then look up at the tree tops smile widening a little bit more as water began to rain down upon the group.

The others looked up at the sky and failed to notice Belanor's eyes close and slump forward as if dead.


End file.
